zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zelda's Lullaby
"Zelda's Lullaby" is a recurring song in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. It is usually associated with Princess Zelda and considered to be her personal theme. The song is slightly altered in most later games in the series, usually playing during scenes focusing on Zelda directly. The notes for the song, as they appear in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, may be a reference to the shape of the Triforce; if each triangle is viewed as pointing outwards from left to right, they resemble the three triangles of the Triforce. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past "Zelda's Lullaby" is heard when Princess Zelda and Link meet for the first time in the dungeon of Hyrule Castle. A shortened version of the song is heard immediately after Link saves one of the imprisoned Maidens, including Zelda herself, from the dungeons of the Dark World. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time teaching Link "Zelda's Lullaby" in Ocarina of Time]] Link is taught "Zelda's Lullaby" on his Fairy Ocarina by Impa shortly after meeting Princess Zelda in the Castle Courtyard. Impa tells Link that not only was the song sung as a lullaby for young Zelda, but has also been passed down from generation to generation of the Royal Family of Hyrule and is traditionally only taught to its members or trusted messengers. The primary purpose of the song is triggering certain events that allow Link to continue his quest; areas where this can be done usually feature some sort of marking on the wall or ground, which often feature the design of the Triforce. Link must stand near, or on, one of these symbols for the song to have any effect. These markers are found in Kakariko Graveyard, inside the Shadow and Water Temples, before the Sleepless Waterfall of Zora's River and before Great Fairy Fountains. In one instance, the song must be played while Link stands before the sealed door to Darunia's chamber in Goron City, the doormat serving as the "marker". If Link plays the song next to a broken sign, the signpost magically repairs itself. If played while close to a Gossip Stone, it summons forth a Fairy. A re-instrumentalized, choral version of the song is heard during the game's end credits. Link can play "Zelda's Lullaby" on the Fairy Ocarina or the Ocarina of Time by playing C-Left, C-Up, C-Right, C-Left, C-Up, C-Right. The actual pitches of the notes translate as follows: B, high D, A, B, high D, A. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask The song is heard in the background during the flashback scene where Link remembers Princess Zelda. Though "Zelda's Lullaby" has no effect when played as it is not a song recognized by the game, the "Song of Healing" has the same effect as the lullaby did in Ocarina of Time, magically fixing broken signposts and summoning forth fairies near Gossip Stones. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker "Zelda's Lullaby" is heard when Tetra is revealed to be Princess Zelda in the basement of Hyrule Castle. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Whenever Link rescues one of the Seven Maidens, including Princess Zelda herself, a re-instrumentalized version of "Zelda's Lullaby" can be heard. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap A new instrumentation of "Zelda's Lullaby", the same one heard in the end credits of Ocarina of Time, is played when Princess Zelda visits Link's house at the very beginning of the game. In The Minish Cap the song is referred to as "Rescuing Zelda". The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess At the entrance to the Sacred Grove, a Howling Stone engraved with the symbol of the Triforce is found, "singing" "Zelda's Lullaby". When Link howls together with the stone as a wolf, a Skull Kid appears, after whose defeat, Link is allowed entry to the vicinity of the Sacred Grove. Also, a plate engraved with the Triforce symbol embedded in the floor is found near the entrance to the Sacred Grove, which summons forth the Sacred Grove Guardians when "Zelda's Lullaby" is howled. The guardians are reanimated, and Link must pass a small test before being granted entry to the grove of the Master Sword. "Zelda's Lullaby" is played in the second half of the trailer, after the scenes of Link battling various enemies. This version changes after the tenth note. It also heard on both occasions when Link and Midna meet Princess Zelda in Hyrule Castle. Additionally, the song "Ganon's Puppet: Zelda", which plays during the battle with Possessed Zelda, incorporates the familiar notes of "Zelda's Lullaby", however, they have been heavily distorted to fit the rest of the dissonant arrangement of the song. The song is later heard in the cutscene before the battle with Ganondorf on his horse. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass An ominous, dissonant version of "Zelda's Lullaby" is played during the cut-scenes depicting Tetra floating presumably someplace in the Ghost Ship, asking Link to save her, which usually occurs whenever a file is loaded. The normal version of the song is played in the prologue during the scene where Tetra transforms into Zelda. The song is also heard when Tetra recovers from being stone. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks "Zelda's Lullaby" is heard a multitude of times, especially early on in the game. Notably, when Zelda possesses a Phantom for the first time, a twisted version of "Zelda's Lullaby" is heard in the background in the cutscene. When Zelda presents Link with his Engineer Certificate, "Zelda's Lullaby" is heard, and shortly after, in a minor version. The theme can also be heard in the cutscene of Link and Zelda that plays after Byrne is defeated. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword In the trailer for Skyward Sword, "Zelda's Lullaby" is heard in the beginning, when scenes from previous Zelda games are shown. It then changes into "The Legend of Zelda Theme". Curiously, "Zelda's Lullaby" can also be heard by playing the audio from the trailer backwards. Non-canonical appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl "Zelda's Lullaby" is heard in the "Ocarina of Time Medley" in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, along with the "Sun's Song", the "Minuet of Forest", the "Bolero of Fire", the "Song of Storms", "Epona's Song", the "Song of Time", and "Saria's Song". ja:ゼルダの子守歌 Category:Songs Category:Music Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks